Sexy Distraction
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: When Alec starts talking about things Magnus doesn't feel in the mood to discuss, the warlock comes up with a way to get his mind on a more interesting topic.


_Author's note: I wrote this a few weeks ago in honor of getting 600 followers on Tumblr (booksrockmyface) and have been meaning to publish it for a while. Well here it is! Please let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

**_Edit: I was corrected in my French by a reader named Camille who is French. If you're reading this, or know this lovely person, please know that it's not annoying as I greatly encourage fixes to other languages as I only know English and a few essential phrases in other languages. Your help was much appreciated, ma'am!_**

**_Edit: Thanks, Forever fun, for additional French corrections!_**

Sexy Distraction

A Malec One Shot

By Danielle Cheri

"Did you really like dinner?" Alec asked as Magnus joined him on the couch.

"It was good. Don't be so nervous, little nephelim." He raised a hand and smoothed it over his boyfriend's hair. "You did well." He pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Alec smiled proudly. He swallowed and looked sideways at him. "I had an ancestor named Gabriel. A four-greats grandfather."

"I know." Magnus paused in his touching.

"I've been reading his journals. You're mentioned in them."

"Hm." The warlock leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's neck.

"Stop kissing me." He said with little conviction.

"All right." Magnus said huskily and clamped his mouth down on the spot he'd just been kissing.

Alec groaned. "I want to talk to you."

He lifted his head a moment. "So talk." He clamped his mouth down again and sucked hard.

The young shadowhunter balled a fist into the other man's shirt. "Are you ever going to tell me everything?" He panted.

Magnus gave a non-committal sound and tugged Alec's shirt off over his head.

"Magnus?"

"Alec, I've changed my mind." He pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. "Stop talking."

Alec slipped a hand up Magnus's shirt. He said nothing else. They kissed lazily for a long time. Hands roamed and slowly every layer of their clothes went away.

Magnus pressed Alec back on the couch and moved his mouth down the other man's body. He hummed into his boyfriend's skin. Alec pressed himself up, wanting Magnus's mouth to touch every inch of him.

"You are so perfect." He murmured as he made his way up Alec's body. "Je ne serai jamai plus il."

"Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose." Alec replied, pushing Magnus up. "Bedroom."

"Yes." Magnus agreed.

They stood together, their mouths locked and Magnus walked Alec backward toward the bedroom. Alec turned him around once they reached the bed and tumbled onto the mattress on top of him.

They kissed fiercely. Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus's hard length. "What would you like?"

"You know what I like." He growled, thrusting up into his boyfriend's hand.

"Are you ready then?"

"Make me ready, love."

Alec kissed him once more and then moved away to retrieve a bottle from the bedside table. He squirted some of the contents onto his hand and slicked some over his fingers. He leaned over the warlock once more and kissed him as he slipped a finger inside the other man, moving it slowly. They continued to kiss as Alec inserted another finger.

He lifted his head and looked down at the man writing underneath him. He smiled. "Je m'en lasserai jamais."

Magnus moaned. "Get in me already."

"Patience, my darling." He pulled back and picked up the bottle again. He rubbed the lube onto his erection. He leaned over Magnus once more and took control of his mouth as he pushed inside him.

They groaned almost as one once Alec was all the way in. They were still, their mouths still connected. Alec sucked Magnus's lower lip into his mouth. He pushed himself up onto his hands and started moving slowly out and then pushing back in at the same agonizing pace.

"Don't tell me you're going that slowly." Magnus said, sliding his hands up the shadowhunter's muscular arms.

"Faster then?"

"God, yes."

Alec chuckled and quickened his speed, grunting with each thrust. The bed banged into the wall.

"Harder." Magnus demanded, digging his fingers into Alec's biceps.

He complied. The sound of skin coming together and the bed hitting the wall with more and more force as well as both of their increasing cries filled the room. It was a lovely chorus.

A strangled cry escaped Alec and his voice died in the moment he hit his climax. He stilled and looked down at the man beneath him. He retreated and then slid slowly back in. He repeated the motion a few more times and then stopped once more.

He wrapped his hand around Magnus's stiffness.

"Don't leave me just yet." He begged, still holding on to Alec's arm.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, je ne m'en irais jamais." He murmured. He moved his hand slowly at first, but sped up quickly.

Magnus cried out the entire time. He spoke in every language he knew. Some Alec recognized, but didn't know well enough to understand. It seemed he was saying the same thing in every language, though. He finally spoke in English, "I never want it to end."

But soon enough, it did. Magnus cried out, "Oh, god, yes!"

Alec kissed him once more and then rolled away. He picked a discarded shirt off the floor and gently wiped the mess off his boyfriend and himself.

Magnus rolled into him once he was done. "It would be better if we took a shower."

"Maybe it would be, but I plan on doing more of this after a short rest. If you're up for it."

"Hell, yes." He smiled and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Alec's. "I can't believe I ever said anything bad about shadowhunters, especially Lightwoods."

"What was that?"

But Magnus was asleep. At least he was pretending to be. Alec would get the answer out of him soon enough.

* * *

_Post-story author's note: It is something I have in my mind that sometimes Magnus and Alec speak to each other in different languages randomly. I chose French for this one because it's a sexy language and because Maryse is French (if I'm remembering correctly) and I feel she would speak in French to her children often, so Alec would very easily slip into that language._

_Traslations:_

_Magnus: I will never be over it._

_Alec: I suppose that's a good thing._

_Later Alec reflects Magnus's by saying: I'll never be over this._

_And then Alec's other reply is: Don't worry, my love, I won't._


End file.
